gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Riesaki Ren
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Grand Theft Auto Wiki em Português! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Carl Johnson. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Aristóbulo(discussão) 22h50min de 14 de Dezembro de 2010 Imagens em missões Existe outra forma de adicionar imagens a páginas sem ser pelo botão na barra de ferramentas. Clique para editar a predefinição de missões e na parte da imagem adicione: 250px. Ao colocar isso onde tem NOMEDAIMAGEM você deve colocar o nome da imagem que está em seu computador, por exemplo: Carl_Johnson. E onde tem FORMATODAIMAGEM coloca-rás o formato da imagem, por exemplo: JPEG. Então ficaria assim: 250px|Carl Johnson e consequentemente assim: 250px|Carl Johnson clicando aí aparecerá uma página onde deves procurar a imagem no seu computador e fazer o upload dela para a wiki depois de fazer o upload clique em Mostrar Previsão e veja sua imagem. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa que disse aqui deves primeiro clicar em "Código-Fonte" no lado direito da barra de ferramentas da wiki. Qualquer dúvida me pergunte. Atenciosamente Aristóbulo 23h00min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Novas Userbox - De GtaMaster Olá! Venho lhe informar que criei algumas novas userbox aqui na wikia.Visite o forum para dar uma olhada! Abraços! Foram desfeitas as alterações do vandalo e seu IP bloqueado. Aristóbulo 12h35min de 11 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Bom trabalho Riesaki, estás a fazer um belo trabalho aqui na wiki. Continue assim! Lembre-se da boa ortografia, pois essa é um dos pontos mais importantes em cada wiki. Aristóbulo 23h23min de 16 de Março de 2011 (UTC) :Não entendi. Você disse que quer fazer missões e quer que eu ajude. É isso? Só que existe um problema. Não tenho o VCS e o LCS. Aristóbulo 11h55min de 18 de Março de 2011 (UTC) ::Meu GTA é RIP ele não tem o som dos diálogos. E meu Fraps não grava som, mas tem a legenda em português. Mas é melhor deixar o meu mesmo pois é uma coisa nossa (e da GTA Mind). Aristóbulo 19h02min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Desafio Se for aceitar, aceite-o na página de desafios. Lembre-se de colocar sua assinatura. Assim: ~~~~ Aristóbulo 18h49min de 2 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) : Tem na página de desafios. Para aceitar o desafio adicione isso abaixo dele: :* e sua assinatura assim: ~~~~ : Deixa um pra mim lá :) Aristóbulo 22h21min de 2 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) : Aceitei teu desafio. Falta uma missão pra você ganhar a barra de vencedor do concurso. Aristóbulo 23h25min de 2 de Abril de 2011 (UTC). Coloca o aviso de desafio na minha discussão. :: Não, não. Eu é que tenho que lhe dar o prêmio, pois eu fui o desafiador. Devo editar sua página de utilizador e adiciona-la. Aristóbulo 00h26min de 3 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) :::Desafio terminado. Para dar o prêmio basta fazer o seguinte abaixo: ::: :::Que pra mim ficaria assim: ::: :::Se procuras por desafios adicione seu nome à lista da página de desafios. Só não esquece de enviar meu prêmio. :) Aristóbulo 13h40min de 4 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) ::::Certo. Envia meu prêmio do desafio. Aristóbulo 15h38min de 4 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) Porque? Porque você apagou tudo que fiz na Wrong Side of the Tracks? Você copiou e colou de outro site isso deu pra perceber pela palavra "trivialidades", porque pelo menos não arrumou as palavras como "trivialidades", porque não subistituiu por "Curiosidades"? Porque ao invés de apagar tudo, porque não deixou o que escrevi lá e depois acrescentou algo a mais? Porque apagou o que eu fiz? Não me leve a mal, só quero saber porque razão e circunstância você fez isso? Mesmo sendo comunitário o site, não podia preservar o que fiz? Tradução - De GtaMaster Olá Riesaki Ren! Sou GtaMaster,como já sabe,administrador daqui da wiki. Bom,andei analisando seus textos e notei diversos erros como: " Stretch éum de quatro portas limousine que tem aparecido nos seguintes jogos: " Gostaria de saber,se para a tradução das páginas em inglês,está usando algum tipo de Software para tradução destes textos. Se sim,por favor,não os use.Os textos sempre irão sair incorretos em uma tradução de inglês para o português.Use suas próprias palavras ou traduza você mesmo (se possivel) sem ajuda de quaisquer software. Atenciosamente, GtaMaster. Me ajuda?! Tudo bem, não me ofendeu... kkkk Mas um coisinha que tento fazer faz tempo, como entro pro Projeto Lugares? Adoro postar coisas sobre os lugares do GTA SA.... queria que me ajudasse a fazer isso. Vi que precisa de um tipo de "selo", e eu não consigo colocá-lo no meu perfil! ---- Já tô finalmente no Raking dos TOP editores... Paulogtamax Eu queria criar a TAG "Lendas", só que não sei se posso, você me autorizaria? Já tentei falar com Aristóbulo e GtaMaster, ninguém respondeu!